


Blackthorn Tree

by GenericUnicorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Specific, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Creampie, Cuckolding, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Gotta justify all the dick Hinata's going to take somehow lmao, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, References to Knotting, Religious Undertones, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUnicorn/pseuds/GenericUnicorn
Summary: Tonight is a special occasion and no expense has been spared to pay proper tribute to the Great Mother, to worship and petition the goddess’s highest blessings unto their tribe.Alternatively; The giant pregnancy tribal gangbang no one asked for but I'm providing anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Blackthorn Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other projects but my brain wouldn't shut up about this so here we are. Concept might be a little weird for some, so tread lightly and mind the tags.

Villages all have unique traditions and superstitions. When it comes to maintaining order and civility, these two aspects are absolutes. Traditions bind together multiple generations, weave a rich tapestry that provides for fond memories and anticipation of those not yet materialized. Superstitions provide the framework for placating all the invisible forces that hold influence over individuals and groups alike. Context matters little to the paranormal, only that its rules and conditions are sufficiently met. 

Sometimes these things manage to be rolled into one. Rituals previously ascribed into either tradition or superstitious beliefs coalesce and transcend into profoundly entrenched convictions that span across generations. Sacred and exalted is an apt description for such rites. Failure to observe these revered ceremonies is blasphemous, with the most egregious offenders risking banishment for their trespasses against the spirits and morality. Few principals will ever reach the sanctity and reverence of new souls. 

Pups are precious and each birth is cause for grand celebration. Joyful is the alpha who has the fortune of a full quiver, for his days will never be lonely so long as his children are by his side. From the piercing moment of the first shrill cry, no love will ever come close to the unconditional bond between parent and pup. Sires and dams alike will traverse the ends of the earth for their broods, fiercely defend their precious little ones. Wars have been fought over transgressions against pups, and blood stains the tapestry of history in red to proclaim the devotion of life’s most valuable of prizes. 

But with light comes darkness. A sire or dams worst fear is not of concern for their own light, but the extinguishing of humanity's most innocent flames. As joyous as pups are, an undercurrent of grief and misfortune can never be completely dismissed, ignored, or forgotten. New life is hard-won amongst their kind, those fragile precious blessings sprinkled through the populace by fate and woven into their societal tapestry by good fortune. Skill, too, plays a role in the safe delivery of a child but  _ fortune _ , that elusive mistress, is the precursor required to make use of a practitioner's talents. 

Fortune has smiled kindly upon himself and his sweet little mate, visited their burrow in sweet serendipity so many moons prior.

At long last the delicate period preceding the pinnacle of all blessings is nigh, and as such their penance has come due. Tradition and superstition will form a holy union this night, and if pleasing to the gods their offering will result in the same blessed favor to be bestowed upon their kinsman in kind. 

Others have already gathered outside the ceremonial tent, conversing quietly amongst themselves in the chill of this winter evening. There's no smoke plumes billowing up from the ventilation center pole, and many of the amassed alphas have forgone their tribe's customary winter pelts entirely. Warmth won't be needed in short due course, not when so many bodies will soon partake in life's most ancient dance. 

A respectful hush settles over the crowd as Tobio approaches, the path clearing for a clean approach to the tent's entrance. As Shouyou's bonded mate and the sire-to-be, he maintains first rights to the gorgeous omega safely hidden away behind the thick leather flaps. Fortune has been most kind to them, and with this in mind they will gratefully uphold their pack's most hallowed observance. 

Upon entering the space his gaze instantly takes up search for his mate. He finds him quickly near the back of the tent, already gloriously nude with his back turned to his approaching alpha and fiddling with the ceremonial furs. Tobio finds humor in his little love, for from behind one can scarcely perceive the omega is pupped. Viewed from the side, however, the sheer mass protruding from the redhead’s center leaves no doubt as to the omega's delicate condition. 

Pregnancy suits him, as it has made the omega all the more ethereal in his alpha’s eyes. He was stunning well before the alpha’s seed took root within his womb, but now enough words cannot possibly pay homage to the beauty that is his omega. 

His sweet mate is nearly ripe, the arrival of their first pup is expected any day now. These delicate, last days are the most ideal for completing the ritual and once Tobio has had his turn with his precious mate, the ceremony will be considered officially started. 

It will be a long night, but the gods will always bestow felicity upon those willing to toil for life's most sought after riches. 

_ ‘Such is our lot, our burden, and we will bear it with a servant’s heart most humble _ ,’ as his dear mate prays each night to their little shrine. 

Shouyou startles when large hands connect with his hips, but quickly calms as the familiar scent of bergamot and vetiver billows and surges around him. Tobio smiles gently into wild red curls, soft as silk, and laced with the sweet aroma of crisp springtime and blooming motherhood. He presses in close, large hands reaching to glide along the swell of their union and nuzzle at the source of the ambrosial notes bleeding from his bond mark.

He will miss seeing his mate like this, swollen so round with his seed and feeling the harsh thumps of life squirming restlessly under the omega's skin. Moments like these are nearly as precious and tenuous as the new life they will be entrusted with.

Should the gods see fit, his mate will be pupped again in the near future. As many as his mate can safely provide, he wants them. Each pregnancy will be cherished as they come, for this period is but a season and seasons have a habit of passing quickly. Knowing this particular season is nearing its completion is a bittersweet thing. 

Placing a kiss to the scar marring the omega's scent gland, Tobio encourages graceful limbs to thread back around his own neck. He cups at his mate’s petite chest, slightly heavier now with the promise of motherhood on the horizon. Over the past few days the sweet smell of milk has been growing stronger, and Tobio can feel his pride swell right alongside the revelation. What a lovely sight his little redhead will make, he thinks, sprawled in their nest with their first born suckling at a puffy teat; he thumbs over one of them, smiling into wild red locks over the contented purr he receives in response.

As much as he takes joy in seeing his mate fat with his seed, he also knows the omega is eager for their pup's birth. Eager for his petite frame to return to a somewhat state of normalcy so as to enjoy simple tasks previously taken for granted. Elementary things such as stooping to retrieve a fallen item or to be able to fully embrace a loved one unhindered by the mass overtaking his abdomen. Their pup remains preborn and has already shifted their perspective so much. His personal sun of a mate claims this to be a sign their offspring will have innate wisdom during their lifespan, that he has experienced visions of the greatness to come from this little one. 

Superstition dictates that these great feats can not be divulged to his alpha, of course. Such things can only be revealed by the gods themselves, and Tobio wouldn’t dream of tempting the forces that have bestowed so many riches upon his growing family. He will be content in living his pup’s story as it unfolds and allow his mate to enjoy whatever glimpses may come to him as they will.

Tonight marks the important first step down that road, wherever it may take them, and Tobio swears he can taste excitement in the omega's scent. It reminds him of a thunderstorm, intense and electric and powerful in its intent. 

After a moment of continued dawdling, the omega glances over his shoulder in a way that speaks of his impatience. 

Among omegan circles, it’s no small secret that labor frequently begins in response to these ceremonies. A seemingly endless sea of friends comprises Shouyou’s own circle, many of whom are veterans of this fertility ceremony. Collective experience and stories have planted hope and desire that on completion of this ritual, their new pup will soon be earthside. 

"I’m ready." 

Shouyou's voice is so calm, and Tobio marvels at him for it. What a fine mother his mate will be, so steadfast and devoted in all that he does. 

He palms the swell for a final time, softly and tenderly for after tonight he may not have another opportunity, at least for this whelp. An unruly jab is felt under his palm just as he begins to lift his hand away, and Tobio gives a ruefully vexed grin over it. There is a mecodium of concern that their first whelp will be of the boisterous sort well before even debuting earthside, if such impudent actions are anything to go by. 

"Behave for your dam," Tobio chides softly as he pats at the omega’s belly. 

Shouyou hums in agreement, though his demeanor is one that speaks of fondness and motherly patience. Small hands come to rest over the alpha’s own large ones and Tobio very nearly misses the whispered words that soon follow, ears unaccustomed to the omega’s hushed, reverent tone. It's the final prayer, probably the most poignant of them all, and reserved for the dam-to-be. 

"Our greatest blessing, bring forth multitudes for those who seek the same miracle." 

Again, Tobio is stunned by the steadfastness of his mate's voice, the unwavering sincerity.

Others have tried for many cycles to conceive, but his seed caught on only the second attempt. Shouyou had been prepared to experience disappointment for a long while as so many in their circle have before, but those fears never came to pass. 

Clearly his mate has offered up ample prayer to the gods, and has reflected quietly and devoutly on his desire for his fellow kin to be as blessed as they have. Tonight will be his final act of piety, the most important offering he has to petition the favor of the Great Mother on behalf of his fellow packmates. 

Heavily pupped omegas are believed to embody the goddess of fertility, their very wombs serving as a temple for the divine spirit. For nine months the Great Mother will nourish the whelp, building up its bones and sinew, embolden its fledgling soul. Housing the deity is no easy task for living temples often succumb to the tearing of flesh, destined to be left with great scars as fragile skin struggles to contain the miracle flourishing within. 

Labor and birth signals the Great Mother’s departure until she sees fit to visit unto the omega once again. 

An act of goodwill when her power is at its apex is held in high regard among the gods, for it is often rewarded with alphas who have lain with the expecting omega to enter rut shortly after. Rutting alphas almost always trigger a heat cycle in their own mate, offering additional opportunities for seed to take root within the tribe. Considering the restrictive annual basis of natural heats, these triggered heats are invaluable to ensuring pups are successfully whelped so that packs do not die out with age.

Tobio sees his mate’s immaculate skin as further proof of his great exaltation among their gods. Bumps and bruises from his gait becoming wobbly aside, Shouyou has carried exceptionally well. 

The Great Mother favors him, of this the alpha holds no doubt. 

Shouyou’s skin is so supple and soft, nary a scar to his impressively large swell. Additionally, dainty hands and feet have not suffered the uncomfortable puffing that so many omegas frequently complain off. It took ages to discover the omega was even with pup, the redhead never taking sick upon rising nor falling prey to illogical aversions of specific foodstuffs. Well into his final month, Shouyou still slumbers as a dead person, and his hips and spine are only just now beginning to ache under the strain of his burden. Blessed does not even begin to describe the favor his mate holds with the Great Mother, and more than once Tobio has wondered if divinity flows in his mates veins to have accumulated so many spoils to his name. 

Deep in his bones, Tobio is confident the following summer will usher in _litters_ of new pups. With his mate holding such immense favor, how could the gods not acquiesce his devout mate’s prayers? There is much excitement among the elders for the same reasons, for their incantation tent is near constantly overflowing with brightly colored plumes of burning sanctified herbs and fragrant salts and eerie chanting echoing from sunrise well into the dead of night as their pup approaches its time to flip earthside. 

The rustling of the tent flaps can be heard as he guides Shouyou into a comfortable position among the ceremonial nest. Other couples would be nearing their completion by now to herald in the beginnings of the ceremonial rite, but he and his omega have always been oddities in this village. 

Adopting a leisurely pace to initiate Shouyou’s fertility ceremony should come as no surprise to anyone.

How deep their bond flows is not readily apparent in the public sphere. Outsiders not privy to the devotion shared between them likely see their dynamic as chaotic, perhaps even unstable. In some ways it is. 

Shouyou is certainly a lively, spirited omega who is set in his ways and so very,  _ very _ opinionated. Otherwise undesirable traits in an omega are most appealing to Tobio, however, and he loves a good challenge. Wrangling the omega into some semblance of control without threat of force as instinct demands is a mountainous effort. Recompense for his dissent of instinct brings a considerable boon, and makes his resolution well worth the occasional internal struggle or frustration he may need to contend with. 

The reward for not shackling the omega's freedom is that Shouyou looks at him as though he's hanged the stars in the sky. In their most private moments the redhead shines for him brighter and with more intensity than even their brightest sun, sings for him as sweetly as a sparrow harkening daybreak in spring. Tobio loves to make his little bird soar, to witness the adoration on his sweet face as he floats in some other dimension, experiences otherworldly sensations at the hands of his alpha. 

It's the type of thing alphas dream of, having an omega so smitten and devoted that a bond is nigh impossible to shake. Most alphas aren't willing to labor and toil for that level of devotion as Tobio is, and the alpha pities them. 

In any case, the idea of onlookers is not bothersome because of how securely the bond runs. There are no weaknesses to be found, no chinks in the metal to be bent or cracked that would otherwise be exposed for exploitation by a public claiming. Others may openly observe, perhaps take away new knowledge on how to properly provide for their own mates after witnessing the caliber with which Tobio does his own. 

No doubt Shouyou will find pleasure in the others when the time comes, and Tobio intends to behold his lovely omega be worshiped and influence blessings unto their village. If release is found amongst the others Tobio is not so selfish as to demonize Shouyou for it. His omega has never had wandering eyes and only holds love for his alpha like a good omega should and the strength of their bond ensures he never will. 

Wants to watch any pitiful attempts to inspire true infidelity (there is always a handful at these gatherings), only for the effort to be outright rejected. 

An omega wide eyed and pliant, needy for their mate is something all alphas instinctually crave. Shouyou is certainly putting on a tantalizing show this evening, and will be a great temptation to the more unscrupulous alphas gathered to partake of the gorgeous thing sprawled so lewdly in the decadent ceremonial furs. Shouyou always spreads open so eagerly for him, and here, amongst fine warm furs and their audience, the redhead has not troubled himself to alter his behavior. 

Tobio plans to  _ ruin  _ him for the gathered alphas. 

Before the others are allowed to sample the perfection that is his mate, they will see how tautly that pink little cunt stretches around his throbbing shaft, how beautiful the redhead cries to be impaled on it and how sweetly he begs for a hot load to fill him up. 

Those thick thighs are parted in wide invitation with glistening folds serving as a siren’s call. Harsh growls punch the air when graceful fingers move on their own accord to part open those puffy folds so lewdly, that little pearl of a clithead springing free of its hoodsheath from the motion. The tiny shaft is already swollen, its tip an angry pink as it bobs freely with the dainty little thing weeping its desire to be touched and stimulated. 

Hips languidly rock against the chilled air when Tobio fails to move, the redhead clearly attempting to coax the alpha closer to his fully exposed sex. A great drip of precum oozes from his own arousal when those pretty fingers migrate down to fondle at his flushed clit. Lazy upstrokes tease out lovely purring noises and languid rubbing to the moistened clithead inspire erotic coos and chirps as Shouyou bares his neck at a sharp angle. 

Gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous.

That giant swell to his midsection only drives the sentiment home for his cock  _ throbs  _ from where it hangs heavily between toned legs, precum beading and drooling from the tip at the sight laid brazenly before him. Such a greedy little thing, his Shouyou; all fat and swollen with the evidence of their union yet seemingly trying to entice a true breeding attempt with such a shameless presentation of his drenched cunt, his open desire for his alpha’s cock.

Tobio takes himself in his own palm, pumping his length a few times to the vision waiting so submissively for him in the furs below as he forces his legs forward. 

“Alpha, I. N-no,  _ please _ ~" Shouyou whines so prettily, the sounds breathy and needy and desperate when Tobio swats his hands away. 

As tantalizing an image of the omega pleasuring himself is, the purpose of tonight's ceremony is to invoke the power of the Great Mother, to seek her divine favor. Sullying his living temple through false worship treads the edge of sacrilegious and is an act the alpha cannot abide by. Acts of worship unto this ethereal being and body are to be provided by the assembled congregation and not the vassal. 

Should any of the coming offerings prove sufficient, his omega may take pleasure from them. But to supply it unto himself of his own volition is simply unacceptable. 

Leaning in carefully, a tender kiss is placed along the prominent swell as he blocks his mate's graceful hands from his desperate sex. Almost instantly an obstinate kick from within lashes out over the audacity for pressure to be applied there, and Tobio finds himself smiling in response. Another kiss, firmer and lingering, is placed as the alpha abruptly shoves two fingers into his mate’s weeping folds. Tobio's soft expression morphs into something devilish as his mate keens and begins to grind those perfect wide hips forcefully against the sudden stretch. 

The sound of squelching slick and airy cries ring in Tobio’s ears as he starts up a steady rhythm. Each upstroke of his wrist is met with a synced heavy grind and low groans, and all Tobio can think is how beautiful Shouyou is like this, so needy and wanting and begging for anything his alpha will give him. 

"T-Tobio…I, want- _ ahh _ , I,  _ ahh, ahh, ohh~ _ " 

Shouyou is outright panting, chest heaving and covered in a sheen of sweat. Poor thing is struggling to see how good his alpha works his cunt open. The mountain between him and the obscene sight impedes the view and bending at the waist is all but impossible in his current state. He whines, pitchy and shrill, over being denied and soon impatient arms are outstretched, delicate hands tangling in the alpha's black hair to  _ pull _ . 

Tobio maneuvers fully onto his knees then, crumbling under the redhead’s resolve to yank the alpha up to sprawl over him. He manages to brace himself on his free arm before Shouyou brings their mouths together with a clacking of teeth and jumble of huffs and whines. Tobio licks into that willing mouth, drinks up the pleased noises and pleasured moans welling from within it. 

"Greedy thing," He says when they finally part for air, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of that tight heat, "So eager to have this sopping cunt filled." 

Shouyou doesn't bother replying, instead preferring to roughly pull the alpha into the silvered scar signifying their bond. Under any other context the omega would be fussing at his dirty mouth. It's more the phrasing than actual context, Shouyou has explained in the past. Such words make him incredibly flustered and he doesn't quite know what to do with himself when the alpha’s wicked tongue conjures such images into the omega’s mind. They inspire madness in the best of ways and overwhelm the poor thing.

Shoving the alpha's face into his neck is his way of telling the alpha to  _ cease _ without blatantly disrespecting him in front of so many other alphas. Perhaps Tobio truly is wicked, because he continues on undeterred. Any nagging in his future is well worth seeing his little mate flushed and crumbling. 

"Little glutton," He croons into the shell of Shouyou’s ear, eyes rapt on the way his chest heaves on a shaky inhale, "With how much you want my cock up your cunt, it's no wonder you're fat with my whelp." 

There's a strangled sort of noise then, a cross between a wheeze and a needy trill, and Tobio revels in it. 

"Patience darling," A tender kiss is pressed to his mate’s throat, and Tobio feels a hard gulp under his lips, "Such a good boy for me, so eager, like a bitch in heat." 

" _Yes_!" Comes a broken shout, kiss swollen lips babbling away as the alpha pivots his thumb to stoke at the tiny shaft of that cute little clithead in time with the harsh plundering of his mate's wet heat, "Please, please, please!" 

Shouyou's pale skin is so flushed, delicate features and ears strained a deep crimson. Freckles dusted across his petite nose and cheeks only contrast further in the coloring, and blithely Tobio wonders if the stars themselves have found purchase on his mate's flesh. 

Shouyou is looking up at him, wide eyes brimming with tears and his sweet voice sputtering around failed words. Whatever the omega hopes to say is silenced by Tobio bringing their mouths together once more, seemingly taking mercy on the floundering omega with tender kisses and slower, deliberate strokes of his fingers. High, needy trills are musical to his ears and the arms wrapping around his shoulders are equally as endearing. 

He lets Shouyou become accustomed to the gentle motions for a moment, watching the omega float on the waves of sensation rippling through his petite frame. Soft croons rumble out when Shouyou's eyebrows knit together and the arms around his neck begin to tremble, flattered to serve as a grounding point for his redhead to anchor himself to. Tobio eagerly swallows down every enchanting sound and breathy moan as the omega's rocking hips become erratic and uncoordinated against the languid, steady thrusts of the alpha’s fingers. 

_ Gods, _ he wants to make him cry, hoarse from shouting his alpha's name. Is going to stretch that perfect little hole to near tearing and fuck a load of hot spend so deep he will be dripping for hours afterward. 

Without warning a third finger is slammed home and Shouyou  _ wails _ . The instroke is so familiar that locating that little hidden bundle of nerves is near effortless. Tobio bears down on it, grinding his knuckles into the spongy tissue until he can feel the omega's cunt begin to squeeze. A loud snarl punches the air, Tobio pleased by how his mate's walls clutch at his fingers like a vice as he starts to cum. Such a good omega, so responsive to his alpha to fall apart on just his mate's fingers. 

Pale knees try to knock together but Tobio forces them apart, eager to see the other unravel under such an onslaught of sensation. The redhead is always so gorgeous when he falls apart, and the alpha refuses to miss seeing how pretty his little omega looks when he does. Shouyou is sobbing so beautifully, head thrashing around as his tiny body begins to lock up with what he has described as electricity and fire, of explosions and tidal waves and  _ chaos _ all at once to where thinking becomes impossible. Shouyou has told him that he sees the cosmos like this, a multitude of colors as vast as the galaxy itself is his to become adrift in when he transcends to that plane of existence. 

A gush of slick spills over his wrist and coats the omega's trembling thighs, and Tobio croons at the divine image of that gorgeous face twisting up in abrupt pleasure. Sweet little omega even tries to purr back, answer his mate's call, but the noise is repeatedly broken by hitching breathes and  _ fuck _ , his mate is so perfect. 

Smug satisfaction settles over Tobio as he catches the scent of envy once again as he continues to coax more sinful noises from the writhing omega below him. All alphas who participate in these ceremonies are bonded ones and presumably happy in their unions, but Tobio has caught the acrid stench of envy periodically throughout the evening. 

Somewhere in the background is the distinct  _ slap, slap, slap _ of someone stroking themselves. For their mate's sake Tobio hopes the bastard is imagining their own omega as they do. Lusting after another alpha’s mate is the lowest of displays, is physical proof of one's own inadequacy and shortcomings.

Tobio smirks devilishly, unable to resist the spiteful and arrogant pride that wells up from within his very soul. Though this ceremony is to petition favor on behalf of others, the cruel side of his personality hopes that fucker jerks himself off to completion before even getting the chance to approach the perfection that is his mate. 

It has happened before. Tobio distinctly remembers several alphas leaving the two rituals he himself participated in previously. Remembers scoffing at those poor excuses for men, at their pitiful puddles of spend left to chill on the ground instead of the warm temple of an omega’s body as offering to the Great Mother. Not surprisingly, those alphas did not enter into ruts that evening or following day. 

To tread carelessly in this ceremony will only burden an alpha with shame and risks being forsaken by the gods. To his knowledge the mates of those alphas remain barren.

Even though the omegas must shoulder the burden alongside their deplorable mates, it is a fitting consequence for such grave insolence in Tobio’s opinion. But Shouyou, precious, perfect, devout  _ saint _ that he is, had wept that night for the omega's of those disgraceful curs when Tobio had divulged the transgressions amongst the furs of their marriage nest. 

These fuckers  _ should _ be jealous, face their foolishness for letting such a perfect being be snatched up by another, and be grateful for his mate's generosity of open offerings. While a ceremony is expected, Shouyou has rights to restrict the scale if he so chooses; but his mate is selfless, wants others to be blessed as they have been blessed. Will not deign to deny anyone the chance of securing divine favor. 

Perfection incarnate could have been warming their dens each night, eagerly housing their cocks and begging for a load of hot spend deep inside that tight little cunt if stupidity had not clogged their minds. Futures that could have been spent with mirthful days and passionate nights, petty spats and earthshaking reconciliations, and so much laughter one's chest aches from it. Tobio is nearly convinced of the redhead's assertions of soulmates, but until he is struck with such conventions Shouyou is his mate, lover, and best friend all rolled into one. And soon, so very soon, "mother of his pups" will be proudly added to the list. 

Tobio is the luckiest bastard to have ever lived and no one will ever convince him otherwise. 

Tobio pointedly ignores the cute snarl his mate fixes him with as he removes his fingers, snorting at the way shapely thighs clamp down on his withdrawing hand. So fucking  _ greedy _ , his mate is. Looking up at the alpha as if some great crime has been committed for Tobio daring to pull away. Petulant little thing looks absolutely  _ cross _ with Tobio, his elegant nose all scrunched up and a complaint on his lips. 

"I know, I know." He grunts, pumping his length with his palm as he debates pushing between pliant, eager legs or taking his mate from behind. 

There's more than enough slick to coat himself with, and Tobio groans at the smooth glide. Squeezing at the head in rhythmic pumps is marvelous, but nothing can compare to the snug fit of his mate's cunt. 

Tobio need not have fretted over what position they will couple in, however, for Shouyou has already begun to shift onto his side. 

The motion is completed with practiced ease with how frequently they've coupled like this in the past few weeks. The position is gentle on his mate’s lower back after being on his feet all day and Shouyou has openly admitted to preferring being taken this way. He likes that Tobio has free access to touch at his sensitive chest, is able to rub at his stomach and between his thighs, at his needy clithead. Loves that scenting is effortless but still intimate and that deep penetration is still possible despite it all. 

Denying the redhead of such things is incomprehensible, especially in his current state. If Shouyou wants to be needy, have his tits and sex fondled while he's scented and fucked then the alpha won't begrudge him of it.

Tobio shuffles into place behind his panting mate, rocking that pert ass against his swollen prick a few times for his own selfish pleasure. His balls feel heavy against his thigh, sensitive against the inviting warmth of Shouyou's backside as he humps into the soft round flesh. God he can't wait to blow his load, pump his mate's velvet heat full and feel the relief of his sac being drained dry by that needy hole. 

With Shouyou's leg propped up and over his arm, Tobio his free to guide his angry arousal to his mate’s own weeping sex. Impatient little omega is twisting and writhing, calling out in hushed whimpers for relief. Tobio forces him to still with a firm hand, for all the movement accomplishes is hindering the alpha from properly aligning their sexes together. 

Usually he would indulge in the redhead’s desperation, allow the redhead to squirm as he teases and drags his cockhead through dripping folds. Likes to slap against the leaking opening, work his own oozing tip into his mate's seam and make a mess by combining their slick and precum and smearing it between their bodies. 

But Tobio knows he has dawdled long enough with his prized mate, has probably even teased him a bit too much as it is, so he succumbs and has mercy on his little love. 

The press inside his mate has always been snug, but the pressure of their growing pup has turned that tight snatch into a  _ vice _ . Grunts and snarls, whimpers and whines pierce the air as the two struggle to fit the endowed alpha into the clenching heat of his tiny mate. 

" _ Ah, ahh, ohh _ !" 

Watery, impotent release sputters from the omega’s twitching clithead to coat in oozing globs before the alpha is even half-way in, Shouyou’s walls seizing up and forcing the alpha to halt his advance from the sheer strength of the clutch. The scent is mouth-watering and ambrosial, just like the omega staring over his shoulder expectantly with a look that demands  _ more  _ despite his cunt still fluttering at the cock trying to split it open. 

Hands in his hair pull him sharply up to eye level with the redhead, mouths colliding with a clanking of teeth and shuffling of bodies. He licks into the omega’s mouth just as the frantic movements of Shouyou's hips manage to force his cockhead deeper into his cunt, breaching the final bit of resistance. He grunts on the first full upstroke, carving his prick into the wet heat and forcing himself to the hilt. 

Now that he's caught the initial drag Shouyou is remiss to let it go, moans and gasps spilling freely from his lips for Tobio to drink down. Skilled hips chase after him in repeated swivels as he drags his cock back to where the tip barely kisses the omega’s sex. From there Tobio loses himself, setting a brutal pace into his wailing mate. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes around him, snarling and whimpering morphing into a unique ballad that proclaims the pleasure each is taking from the other. 

Shouyou makes pride bloom in his chest with how submissive he's being. Back-to-chest as they are, their coupling must make quite a picture for onlookers. That slender neck is arched so pretty, and his small hands have trailed down to spread his cunt open in a lewd showcasing of his sex being pounded by his alpha. 

" _ Oh, oh, _ " Shouyou gasps, grinding his hips in tandem with each powerful thrust, "Good, so g- _ ahhh _ !" 

Tobio can feel the rush of a fresh bond renewal flood his veins the moment his teeth sink into the omega’s swollen gland. Copper floods his mouth, and the cries of his mate coming has him resolving to chase his own release. 

Stamina between the two of them is ridiculous, allowing them to mate for hours if the mood strikes but that would just be rude to the others waiting their turns. Shouyou is so lax in his arms, legs spreading impossibly further so Tobio can fuck him through his orgasm just like he likes. Now is as good a time as any to dump his own load in that tight hole, fill him up good while he's already fucked-out and  _ ruin _ him from the inside. 

Keening whines echo in his ears once thick ropes of cum begin to stain the omega's insides white. Each heavy pulse of his cock pulls a low groan from his chest, and for a second Tobio's vision blurs. Large hands that have stayed splayed across the omega's belly the entire time finally abandon their position to grasp at plush thighs, force Shouyou down into a heavy grind to make his stuffed cunt  _ squelch _ . That pink little slit struggles to contain the spend still pouring into it, and Tobio's grins like a demon many believe him to be when he feels fat globs of it smearing around where their sexes connect. 

Somewhere in the background he can hear muffled cursing, pick up on the scent of bitter release. He manages to refrain from cruelly laughing, knowing his mate will chastise him for it when the other returns to his senses in a few moments. Some idiot, likely multiple judging by the mixed scents, have just lost their opportunity to sample his perfect prize of a mate.

_ Good _ , he thinks; those lesser alphas don’t deserve to worship his mate or to petition the Great Mother who holds him in such high esteem. 

Shouyou is going to be absolutely filthy for whoever remains to take him next, and the possessive part of Tobio croons at the thought. These other assholes can have their time with his omega,  _ attempt  _ to satisfy Shouyou half as well as he does, but they're going to have to start with his omega already sloppy if they want his cute little cunt to take their own pitiful loads. 

When his cock slips free waves of white follows and Shouyou whimpers from the loss. Tobio swallows the sound down, distracts his overwhelmed mate by guiding the head of his cock through the puffy folds of the omega's sex. A few flicks of his wrist urges a small blob of cum to the tip, and the alpha uses it to glide over Shouyou's angry clithead until watery, impotent release bubbles out of it. 

“Fuck, I love you.”

"Love you." Shouyou purrs back, a solitary hand reaching down to pet at the mess of cum dripping from his cunt in wet splatters onto the furs below. The weight of his mate against his chest as they come down from their highs is so perfect,  _ Shouyou _ is so perfect. 

"Mhmhnnn...can't wait until you can pup me again," Those fingers start to gather up the thick white globs staining exposed core, tries to push the viscous fluid back inside his gurgling, overflowing cunt, "Miss clutching your knot every night, want all of it to stay inside," Shouyou gasps, hips rocking lazily, "We’ll pup again soon, yes? You’ll whelp me again, won’t you?” Tobio frowns at the distress edging into his little mate’s scent, “We’ll catch quick, alpha! I promise, I promise…" 

Tobio shushes his mate by forcing cum-coated fingers into that babbling mouth, those rosey lips eagerly suckling at the white fluid to quite the spiraling he's prone to do after a thorough fucking as of late. Whispers of his own desire to breed the redhead again fully snuff out any lingering tension, any foolish notions that Tobio won't desire more pups with his mate after their first is earthside. 

Fuck, Tobio doesn't think he'll ever grow tired of breeding the sweet thing softly nuzzling into whatever skin is available. The position is awkward for someone so heavy with pup, but Shouyou has managed to twist his upper body to where he can place small kisses to the underside of Tobio's chin and nip at the delicate flesh there. Shouyou reeks of his alpha, sweet scent just barely a whisper in the deluge of Tobio's heady, smokey possessive scent.

If given the choice, Tobio would never move from this moment. He loves his mate, loves the squirming pup hidden away within its dams womb. His growing family is something he already knows he'd kill for, lay down his own life for. Knows he wants a whole brood if the Great Mother sees fit to bless them with it.

But the time has come for his dedication to be proven further by providing others a chance of the miracle they have been so blessed to be gifted. To pay proper penance to the goddess who saw fit to shower them with her favor. 

A soft trill has Tobio frowning as he eases the redhead onto the plush furs below. He pushes sweat-damp hair from the omega’s eyes and leans in for a brief kiss, whispering gentle assurances that he won't leave the tent. 

It's cute how Shouyou pouts, plump bottom lip jutting out as Tobio moves away, a pale slender arm outstretched in such a way as if to beckon the alpha back to him. Settling into an ornate chair a short distance away, those honey-colored eyes break eye contact only when the first alpha of the ritual steps forward. 

There is a brief flash of recognition in those tired eyes, a hint of relief that only familiarity can bring in matters such as these. Pretty pink lips part to exchange pleasantries as the first participant eases into the ceremonial furs. 

Then, like the perfect omega he is, Shouyou allows his thighs to be parted open. 

**Author's Note:**

> The intricate backstory involved just to justify the nasty filth of this fic is honestly making me lose my shit lmao. Also these 2 idiots would have emotional sex in front of a bunch of dudes waiting to rail Sho. I have a rough idea of what characters will boik the orange tangerine but more can always be added if inspiration strikes. 😉 
> 
> Are there any kinks I should leave alone? 
> 
> Also...if anyone can tell me how to prevent this endnote from stalking future chapters that'd be awesome. All my works do that shit and my dumb brain can't figure out why.


End file.
